1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to holders. More specifically, the present invention relates to a holder for planar or sheet material wherein the holder has a planar holder of the planar material and an adjustable attachment of the planar holder to a wire or rod, which may have a variable dimension.
2. Background Art
The inventive holder is particularly applicable to sign holders or display devices useful in retail environments in which price sheets and the like are to be displayed to prospective purchasers. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention has broader applications, and may be utilizable in other applications in which it is convenient to hang items from a variable dimensioned mounting using a cinch or contoured tab.
Conventional practice for retail establishments is to indicate the price of merchandise held on shelves with price tags attached to the shelf by some sort of clip or rigid holder. In some instances, the rigid holder is in the form of a planar member that has cantilevered top and bottom edges forming grooves into which price tags, for example, small rectangular sheets of paper or cardboard are inserted. The price tags are usually positioned in a plane parallel to the shelf front edge or in a plane perpendicular to the front edge to call the prospective purchaser's attention to the price of the merchandise goods that are usually disposed directly behind the price tag holder. Price tags need to be mounted securely to prevent accidental dislodgment by passersby or as a result of deliberate tampering by persons bent on mischief. Known price tag holders utilize mechanical locking means, for example, a pin and slot arrangement, to prevent the removal of the price tag except by manually disengaging the locking means. Some such clips are made from several parts to facilitate the removal of sheets. However, multiple part arrangements of this type add to the costs, as they require assembly and other steps to produce than does a one piece device.
Conventional one piece price tag holders, for example, tags that are attachable to themselves around a wire mesh front wire in a wire mesh shelf have a specified diameter wire or metal rod to which they are attachable. If the diameter of the rods making up the wire mesh shelves is of a larger size, then a different size of attachment tab is necessary. Thus, to change over to a different shelving system requires obtaining a complete new set of price tag holders. Moreover, if two or several different types of shelving are utilized in a specified retail establishment, then as many types of price tag holders are necessary to use on the different wire mesh holders, thereby needlessly complicating the inventory of the retail establishment, adding to the carrying costs and taking up space that would otherwise be used for storage of retail merchandise.
None of the prior art methods known heretofore teach an adjustable tab for a price tag holder that can be utilized for more than one size of wire mesh by adjusting the attachment of the price tag holder. Additionally, no known price tag holders provide such an arrangement in which the tabs of the holders are utilizable for different size wires in a unitary, compact arrangement that is easy to use by personnel of the retail establishment and hard to tamper with by others.